YOU AND ME
by Forbidden Vianey
Summary: Kurama y Hiei han comenzado una hermosa relación. Esa relacion debe pasar a un termino más íntimo. KXH Shonenai y Lemon
1. Chapter 1

La tarde estaba cayendo con rapidez, el color violeta ya pintaba el cielo. Kurama miraba desde la ventana esperando por su youkai de fuego. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella torpe confesión que tanto había planeado y al final, como un adolescente nervioso, había dicho de la manera más torpe e incoherente del mundo. Sonrío recordando la expresión de Hiei, el youkai al principio se había fastidiado un poco por su indecisión, luego su cara había mostrado confusión al no entender bien que era lo que Kurama trataba de decir con esos balbuceos y palabras a la mitad y al final el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas cuando las tan anheladas palabras por fin llenaron el ambiente entre los dos. Hiei se había quedado estático, sin saber que contestar, sin saber que hacer, los labios entreabiertos en completa incredulidad. Kurama temió un rechazo, una mala palabra o peor; una huida. El zorro estaba a punto de decir algo más para aminorar la tensión cuando notó el cambio en la expresión del youkai; la mirada se había suavizado y los ojos brillaban como si intentara decir algo, parecía como si Hiei quisiera acercarse pero no pudiera. Al zorro no le sorprendió esa actitud, Hiei no era precisamente el ser más afectivo del mundo y demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo debía serle muy difícil. Con sumo cuidado Kurama se acerco a Hiei y para su sorpresa Hiei se acerco también, sin pensarlo mas lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza para nunca mas dejarlo ir.

-¿Que estas mirando?- la voz profunda del youkai lo saco de sus recuerdos -.

Hiei estaba de pie detrás del él, al parecer había entrado por la misma ventana en la que el seguía apoyado y tan concentrado como estaba, ni siquiera lo notó.

-Nada, solo estaba esperándote

Hiei sonrío un poco y correspondió al abrazo que Kurama le ofrecía, un beso tierno probó la piel de su mejilla antes de deslizarse hasta su boca y detenerse ahí por mucho más tiempo. Hasta ahora el youkai había aceptado bien las muestras de afecto que Kurama le proporcionaba, desde un beso o una caricia hasta dormir con él por las noches. Aun así, Kurama aun no intentaba llegar más lejos, quería darle tiempo a su youkai para asimilar todas las nuevas emociones que su relación representaba. Pero Kurama debía admitirlo, se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde era fría y Kurama seguía haciendo sus deberes escolares mientras Hiei sentado en la ventana, miraba el cielo sin estrellas, pronto seria invierno.  
- Creo que eso es todo- dijo Kurama estirándose felinamente en su silla luego de cerrar el ultimo libro -. Vamos a dormir.

Hiei se volvió hacia su zorro con una duda en la mirada.

- Kurama...

-¿Si?- Kurama buscaba en sus cajones la ropa de dormir, a partir de ahora debían usar algo mas abrigador-.

-Nosotros vamos a ser... emm... ¿compañeros?

Kurama se volvió con una sonrisa y camino hasta su youkai para abrazarlo.

-Nosotros ya somos compañeros Hiei

Hiei asintió devolviendo el abrazo pero algo aun lo perturbaba

-Entonces, debemos tener mas confianza entre nosotros ¿verdad?. Decirnos todo y ... bueno, no tener secretos.

-Pues... claro. Podemos decirnos todo. Tal vez haya cosas que no necesitemos saber uno del otro, no es necesario decir absolutamente todo. Si quieres guardar algo para ti esta bien.

El youkai penso un momento. Su cara estaba en el pecho de Kurama, por lo que éste no podía verla.

-Y aun si las cosas que nos dijéramos no fueran del todo buenas o guardáramos algún secreto... aun seriamos compañeros, aun seguiríamos...

-Sí, aun seguiríamos queriéndonos

Hiei levantó la cara y sonrió un poco. Al parecer su duda estaba resuelta.

-¿Vamos a dormir?

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera llovía, seguramente era la última lluvia de la temporada y por lo tanto el agua ahora era fría. Hiei no había regresado aun y Kurama estaba preocupado, al lado de la ventana se amontonaban las toallas preparadas para cuando fuera necesario secar al youkai. La ventana tuvo que ser cerrada para evitar que el agua entrara. Un golpecito en el cristal hizo que Kurama prácticamente saltara y de un solo paso estuviera frente a la ventana abriéndola tan rápido que sus dedos eran torpes.

El youkai entro empapado y Kurama se apresuro a ayudarlo a secarse y sacarse las ropas,

-Quítate las ropas o vas a resfriarte- sugirió Kurama secando su cabello.

Hiei tomo la mano de Kurama y le hizo quitar la toalla lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada color sangre era suave y apasionada, sexy pensó Kurama.

-Tal vez necesite algo de ayuda- sonrío el youkai .

Kurama tembló entendiendo la provocación de Hiei, el youkai estaba se lo mas sexy con las ropas mojadas pegándose a su cuerpo, la humedad de su cabello y las gotas de lluvia que pelaban su piel.

Con cuidado Kurama comenzó a quitar la bufanda blanca tirándola al piso al igual que la toalla ya olvidada. Hiei lo miraba intensamente, sus miradas no se apartaban ni un segundo. Había un sentimiento de complicidad y deseo en cada movimiento, en cada respiro.  
La lluvia seguía golpeando la ventana mientras el ambiente en la habitación se iba calentando. Kurama había quitado la camiseta de Hiei antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo como si fuera la última vez. Hiei estaba prácticamente colgado de su cuello, en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo. Compartían un beso tan apasionado como nunca. Kurama apretaba el cuerpo delgado con tanta fuerza que apenas le permitía respirar y aun así parecía que jamás podría tener a Hiei suficientemente cerca, era como si quisiera ser uno con el para siempre.

Las caricias y los besos estaban subiendo de tono y se hacían cada vez más íntimas. El youko fue por los cinturones con una mano y abrazo la cintura esbelta con la otra. Sin dejar que se apartara ni un milímetro lo fue empujando hacia la cama y Hiei cedió.  
El zorro apenas podía creerlo, en verdad iba a hacerle el amor a Hiei esa noche. Lo invadió la ternura y la emoción al pensar lo inmensamente afortunado que era al ser el primero en la vida de su adorado youkai. Él seria el primero y ultimo, el único. Así como Hiei seria el último para él y desde ahora el único para siempre.

Las piernas de Hiei tocaron la cama y Kurama lo ayudo a recostarse lentamente, dejando un momento su boca para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar el deseo y amor que reflejaban.

-Te amo-le murmuro Kurama muy cerca y Hiei sonrió-.

-Y yo a ti- susurro Hiei tan bajo que sus palabras apenas era audibles-.

Kurama bajo por su cuerpo con caricias lentas y fue por las botas primero. Con algo de dificultad las quitó, estaban completamente empapadas al igual que los pantalones. Aun así Kurama no quería ir muy rápido, quería disfrutar cada instante y volver loco de deseo al youkai. Con esa idea regreso a los labios entreabiertos del youkai que lo recibió con un abrazo ansioso. El zorro apoyaba todo su peso sobre el cuerpo más pequeño haciéndole sentir la excitación que crecía bajo su ropa. Se separaron por un poco de aire y Kurama aprovecho para besar la mejilla pálida y húmeda, los pómulos, los ojos, delineando con besos las facciones del demonio de fuego que acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa. El youko no tardo mucho en ir por la piel sensible de su cuello, disfrutando el sabor y el olor de su youkai como nunca había disfrutado nada en toda su vida. Cuanto lo adoraba. Lo amaba tanto que a veces creía que no le cabía en el pecho un sentimiento tan grande y que se volvería loco si algo le llegara a pasar a quien ahora era la razón de su vida.  
Hiei gemía suavemente cuando el youko mordía su cuello, las caricias descendían por su pecho palpando la piel suave y los músculos tensos. Kurama bajo un poco más besando cada centímetro de piel en su camino y tomo un pezón rosado en su boca chupando y besando con vehemencia, haciendo a Hiei gemir y moverse buscando mas contacto. Una mano ávida buscaba ya abrir los cinturones mientras los labios del zorro seguían trabajando en el torso desnudo y delicioso de su amante. Su amante. Su amado.

Los cuatro cinturones finalmente estaban abiertos y Kurama deslizo su mano dentro. Hiei gimió y se arqueo cuando la mano de Kurama llego hasta su excitación acariciando lentamente.

-Ahh... Kurama...

El youko sonrió y descendió, deteniendo las caricias un momento para quitar los pantalones completamente. Su youkai era hermoso. La piel pálida y mojada, los músculos tensos, el deseo impreso ya en su cuerpo lo hacían parecer un espejismo, una ilusión, se veía tan hermoso e irreal. Kurama dio un gran suspiro, amaba tanto a ese youkai, y esa noche por fin tendría la oportunidad de demostrárselo físicamente, haciéndole probar el placer que pensaba darle el resto de su vida. Hiei estaba sonrojado y nervioso, miro hacia un lado tomando la sabana y tratando de cubrirse pero Kurama lo detuvo.

-No, déjame verte... eres tan hermoso...

Hiei se sonrojo más y aparto la mirada. Estaba algo nervioso pero amaba a Kurama, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, quería tener más confianza en su compañero.

-Parece que ahora soy yo quien necesita ayuda- dijo el zorro sentándose en las caderas del youkai-.

Hiei sonrió un poco y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa con torpeza. Estaba nervioso y ansioso, necesitaba a Kurama. Quería entregársele en cuerpo y alma. Los botones se resistían demasiado y Hiei comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba a su zorro ahora. Con un jalón la camisa quedo deshecha en varios pedazos y Kurama se sorprendió.

-Parece que estamos muy ansiosos ¿verdad?- rió suavemente mientras volvía a recostarse sobre el youkai y tomaba sus labios en un beso profundo-.

Hiei buscaba abrir el pantalón café que Kurama llevaba pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia otra vez.

-Espera- lo detuvo Kurama- yo lo haré, no quiero que lo rompas también- le guiño el ojo-.

Sin dejarlo salir de debajo de su cuerpo se quito los pantalones con algo de dificultad. La ropa interior le siguió mientras sentía el temblor del cuerpo debajo suyo por el roce que sus movimientos provocaban.

Finalmente estaban desnudos y habían olvidado por completo el frío de la noche, entre ellos solo había calor, en sus cuerpos y en sus corazones.

Kurama besaba apasionadamente al youkai acariciando su cuerpo, las mano de Hiei recorrían su espalda tratando de traerle mas hacia sí.

-Hiei- hablo Kurama muy cerca- te amo, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero estar contigo siempre.

Hiei lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de amor y deseo, Kurama estaba tan cerca que casi estaba fuera de foco.

-Kurama, yo... también quiero estar siempre contigo... no sé que decir... yo...

-Di que si...

-¿Que si?...

-Di que vas a compartir votos conmigo, mi youkai...

Hiei comprendió lo que Kurama trataba de decirle y lo abrazo fuertemente, emocionado por sus palabras.

-Si zorro, quiero que compartamos votos.

Sus labios se unieron aun sonriendo, estaban tan felices. Kurama continuo con sus caricias tiernas, excitando a su youkai pero Hiei partió el beso mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kurama yo... tengo algo que decirte, algo... algo sobre mi pasado que...

-Shhh- lo cayo Kurama con un dedo sobre sus labios- ¿no puede esperar? estoy tratando de hacerte el amor...

Hiei se sonrojo y se abrazo nuevamente a su zorro, deseando que el youko pudiera ver en su corazón y saber lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que significaba ese momento para él más allá de sus recuerdos...

Kurama bajo nuevamente por su cuerpo besando y lamiendo, arrancando gemidos cada vez mas fuertes de los labios húmedos de su youkai conforme se acercaba a la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo. La excitación de Hiei rogaba por atención y Kurama no lo dudo ni un segundo, humedeció sus labios casi saboreando a su youkai antes de tiempo y lo tomo todo en su boca.  
Hiei gimió fuerte y se arqueo aferrándose a las sabanas, apretando tan fuerte los puños que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Una onda de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo hizo perder el control. Kurama seguía bajando y subiendo por su longitud y Hiei movía las caderas inconscientemente al ritmo de Kurama. El placer era demasiado, era como si su cuerpo fuera demasiado pequeño para soportar tanto placer.

-Ahhh!... Kurama... Kurama...

Kurama había soñado tantas veces con tener al youkai así que escuchar su propio nombre en la voz ronca y llena de deseo del youkai le parecía un sueño. No quería esperar más, quería tomar a Hiei y entregársele por completo ahora mismo.

Hiei soltó un quejido de frustración cuando Kurama abandono su excitación y subió por su cuerpo. La sangre le hacia hervir el rostro y su respiración estaba agitada Se miraron un segundo respirando el aliento del otro antes de unir sus bocas en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Kurama se acomodo entre las piernas de Hiei y se froto contra él haciendo al youkai gemir en el beso y arquearse contra él.

-¿Estas listo?- pregunto el zorro dulcemente en su oído en un tono bajo y amoroso-.

Hiei asintió abrazándose más fuerte a su youko, aferrándose a él. Ninguna duda en su mente, solo quería pertenecerle a Kurama el resto de su vida, lo amaba tanto...

Kurama se colocó en su entrada y con cuidado empezó a empujar, no quería ir demasiado rápido, no quería hacerle daño, quería que disfrutara de ese momento tanto como él. Hiei se arqueo gimiendo y retorciéndose un poco de tanto placer. Kurama se detuvo un momento sorprendido y abrió los ojos para mirar a Hiei. Había entrado con un solo empujón, el cuerpo de su youkai no había presentado mucha resistencia. Kurama se quedó helado ante el pensamiento. Estaba mirando a Hiei quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de placer en el rostro bonito. Se veía tan hermoso, tan condenadamente hermoso. El cabello le caía en la frente, el sudor resbalando por su cara, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, se veía... irreal. El youko estaba embelesado mirando esa perfecta imagen de su youkai pero al mismo tiempo su mente vagaba por un lugar muy lejano.

No es posible... debe haber algún error... Hiei gimió un poco nuevamente y Kurama trago fuertemente.

No podía creerlo... Hiei no era virgen.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Una idea cruzó su mente llenándola de veneno. ¿Quién?¿Quién antes que él había poseído el cuerpo del youkai de fuego?  
¿Quién?¿Quién había tenido a Hiei como él lo tenía ahora?¿En aquel momento el youkai había gemido de esa manera tan hermosa en brazos de aquel que fué el primero?¿Lo amó?¿Había Hiei amado a alguien antes que a él lo suficiente como para entregársele?

El youko no se dió cuenta de que había estado unos momentos quieto, Hiei abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró. Los ojos verdes abiertos en incredulidad. Hiei se tensó al instante. Kurama lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estába pensando y con cuidado salió de su cuerpo, su excitación perdida por completo. No hacía falta que lo dijera, Hiei sabía perfectamente lo que el youko estába pensando. Sintió vergüenza y apartó la vista con dolor. Había confiado en que Kurama lo amaría lo suficiente como para no importarle pero, la mirada que le zorro le dirigía le estába atravesando el alma y rasgando en pedazos. Miró nuevamente a Kurama con una suplica en los ojos. Para mí tú eres el primero, quería decirle pero Kurama habló antes de que el youkai pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-¿Quién?- vino la pregunta acusadora de los labios pálidos del youko en forma ningen-.

Hiei apartó la vista, no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordar. Para mí tú eres el primero, repetía en su mente¿acaso no es suficiente? No, al parecer no lo era. Hiei sintió frió de repente y con el cuerpo pesado como plomo se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa empapada comenzando a vestirse, la ropa estaba muy fría y aun así, el frío que sentía venia de dentro de sí. No quería mirar a Kurama, no quería que viera la vergüenza y el dolor en sus ojos. Kurama seguía hincado sobre la cama aún sin poder creerlo. Había soñado tanto con hacerle el amor a su youkai, con ser el primero en su vida, con hacerle experimentar un placer que jamas había conocido, iniciarlo en sus brazos...

Hiei se púso la bufanda blanca sobre los hombros, estaba pesada a causa del agua, su cuerpo empezó a temblar pero nuevamente, no era debido al frío. Él amaba a Kurama, pero si Kurama quería ser el primero en su cuerpo, eso era algo que él no podía darle, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía. Se acercó a la ventana, no hubiera querido irse pero no podía soportar la mirada de sorpresa y dolor en los ojos verdes, se sentía culpable. Aun así, lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo. Tal como había dicho, debían tener confianza entre ellos. Él quería seguir siendo el compañero de Kurama pero... si Kurama no quería...

Debió decirle a su youko. Su corazón dolía, sentía que había traicionado a su zorro, se sentía tan mal de no poder darle lo que quería. Sólo unos minutos antes habían estado abrazados, compartiendo palabras de amor y besos tan tiernos. Y ahora todo parecía haberse perdido. Hiei se sentía tan indigno de Kurama.

-Yo era un niño- hablo el youkai al fin, de frente a la ventana, el dolor en cada palabra-. Quería encontrar la isla de las koorime y mi hiriuseki. Cuando Shigure me implantó el Jagan drenó toda mi energía fuera de mi cuerpo, casi no podía levantarme. Yo... yo intenté huir muchas veces, pero siempre me hacía regresar. Luego de algún tiempo tuve la fuerza suficiente para escapar.

Hiei esperó un par de segundos pero nada pasó, con todo el sufrimiento cortándole en cuerpo abrió la ventana y se dispuso a irse.

-Nunca me gustó- aclaró el youkai, sus palabras apenas audibles con la lluvia que empezaba a entrar en la habitación-. Para mí tu eres el primero... el único.

El viento movió la cortina cuando Hiei salió a la lluvia y al frío. La mente de Kurama estába procesando cada palabra que Hiei había dicho y de pronto el significado lo golpeó como una fuerte bofetada. Hiei acababa de decirle la razón; no se había entregado a nadie más que a él. Había sido el maldito Shigure quién lo había mantenido con él contra su voluntad y forzado su cuerpo. "Para mí tú eres el primero... el único". Kurama levantó los ojos hacia la ventana rápidamente cuando comprendió lo que había hecho y la culpa se le clavó en el corazón.

Con desesperación buscó su ropa. Tomó sus pantalones y se lo puso mientras intentaba llegar a la ventana casi dando volteretas. Todo lo demás fue olvidado. Sin pensarlo siquiera saltó por la ventana intentando seguir el youki de Hiei. Estaba lejos, en el bosque, podía sentirlo, podía sentir el dolor de su youkai y la preocupación y la culpa le causaba mas frío que la lluvia. Su visión era borrosa, el cabello le caía sobre los ojos y la lluvia le golpeaba la espalda, sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de barro cuando se detuvo en el pequeño claro.

-Hiei- habló al viento sabiendo que Hiei estaba cerca- por favor, Hiei, perdóname yo... yo no quería... yo...

No podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta. La energía de Hiei fluctúo un poco más alta y Kurama la siguió. Dio la vuelta a un enorme árbol y lo vió. Hiei estába sentado bajo un árbol con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cara apoyada en los brazos. Se veía tan frágil, tan solo, tan desamparado... tan hermoso que sintió que su alma se partía en dos.

Con la visión borrosa como si estuviera mirando una pintura antigua, caminó hasta el youkai. La lluvia estaba menguando pero él sentía más frío que nunca. Se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó la mano con fuerza. Hiei correspondió a esa caricia sin levantar la cara. Kurama no sabia que decir, había sido un estúpido, había herido profundamente a su youkai aún cuando se había prometido que jamás lo haría. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente de sus ojos, mezclándose con la lluvia.

-Te amo- fue lo único que pudo decir entre lagrimas de arrepentimiento-.

Hiei levantó un poco la cara y a pesar de la lluvia Kurama pudo ver los ojos llorosos, había provocado las lagrimas de su amado youkai, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Lo siento...

Hiei lo miraba, no decía nada. Kurama sintió que su corazón se detenía, esa mirada era tan dulce, tan tierna. Hiei estaba sufriendo pero su mirada no tenia ni una pizca de resentimiento, no, sólo había amor en esos ojos rojo sangre que lo miraban detrás del flequillo que le caía sobre la frente. La estrella blanca combinándose con el cabello negro en formas desiguales. El brillo que le había visto apenas unos momentos atrás, cuando hacían el amor, intacto. Kurama quería abrazarlo, quería suplicarle que lo disculpara, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, reconfortarlo, pero no se atrevía a moverse, esperando por la reacción de su youkai.

-Debí habértelo dicho, yo...

Kurama no pudo soportar que Hiei se culpara a sí mismo cuando no había tenido nada de culpa en lo que había pasado hacia tantos años, había sido forzado siendo un niño y ahora intentaba disculparse frente a él por no ser virgen.

El youko se lanzó a abrazar a su youkai apagando sus palabras cuando lo atrájo contra su cuerpo.

-No, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa, soy yo quien debe disculparse, fui un idiota. Perdóname mi amor.

Kurama estaba llorando pero no podía distinguir sus lagrimas de las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su cara. Hiei apoyó la cara contra el pecho desnudo de Kurama sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco al oír a Kurama llamarlo así. Correspondió al abrazo con indecisión, como la primera vez

-Perdóname Hiei, por favor...

Hiei negó aún con el cuerpo atrapado en los brazos de su zorro.

-No hay nada que perdonar...-se quedó en silencio un momento-... desearía poder darte lo que quieres pero...

-Tú eres lo que quiero- lo cortó Kurama apretando su abrazo y hundiendo su cara en el cabello mojado-. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Hiei se abrazó a él con más fuerza y asintió lentamente. Permanecieron unos momentos así, no hubieran querido separarse nunca pero el viento frío comenzaba a ser insoportable.

-Regresemos a casa- dijo Kurama alejándose un poco para mirar al youkai- hace mucho frío.

Hiei asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie. Hiei notó que Kurama no llevaba zapatos. Colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su zorro en un gesto de protección. Kurama miró a su demonio y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. La mirada de Hiei aún era triste.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el kitsune –

Hiei asintió y continuaron caminando, la lluvia antes fuerte y fría se había convertido en una llovizna constante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aqui el segundo capitulo . Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, acabo de subir mi pagina a la red y me gustaria que la visitaran y me dieran su opinion. La direccion no la puedo poner aqui pero esta en mi perfil

Hasta pronto .


	3. Chapter 3

El invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, pronto la ciudad se pintaría de blanco. Las últimas semanas fueron difíciles de muchas maneras. El youkai de fuego llegaba por la tarde y se iba a mediodía. No podía culparlo. Ya se había arrepentido mil veces y culpado del dolor de Hiei y lo peor de todo era, que no sabía como solucionarlo.

Pero ese día era especial, le preparó una comida deliciosa a su youkai, también chocolate caliente. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

*

El youkai tardó un poco más de lo usual, pero al fin estaba allí.

-Déjame ayudarte- ofreció Kurama quitándole la capa-.

El youkai no hablaba mucho desde aquella noche. Aún dormía con él, y lo abrazaba con el mismo cariño, pero dejó de decir esas palabras tiernas que tanto amaba Kurama.

-Ven, siéntate. Enseguida te sirvo.

Así lo hizo. No lo miraba. Kurama puso la comida frente al youkai y le sonrío. Hiei sonrío un poco, sus ojos brillaban y Kurama se inclino para besarlo, estaba hipnotizado por el demonio de fuego.

Hiei dudó y esquivó el beso. Kurama sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y estaba por alejarse pero el youkai reaccionó y recuperado de su involuntaria muestra de desconfianza llevó una mano pequeña al rostro de Kurama y lo atrajo para besarlo suavemente. El youko tomó su mano y la apretó, respondiendo al beso con ternura.

Podía notar el agrado del youkai con su comida, el chocolate fué una buena elección también. Cuando el youkai lo sorbía, un poco del líquido quedaba en sus labios deliciosos y el youko pensaba en lamer y probar ese pozo húmedo y tibio con el que soñaba cada noche.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el youkai sacándolo de su trance.

-¿He? Disculpa. ¿Te sirvo más?- ofreció con una sonrisa.

Hiei asintió de buena gana y le dio la taza. Kurama amaba darle a Hiei cosas que le gustaban. Amaba esa sonrisa emocionada como la de un niño, era una de las cosas que Hiei se permitía sólo en su presencia y Kurama lo sabía. Y lo agradecía.

Le dio la taza y acomodó los trastos en la charola. Cuando regresó a la habitación el youkai seguía bebiendo el chocolate, sentado en la alfombra.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- le dijo Kurama sentándose a su lado-.

Hiei asintió bebiendo el último sorbo y se volvió hacia Kurama. El youko miró la pequeña lengua asomarse entre los labios delgados para lamer los residuos de chocolate. No podía resistir más. Se inclinó hacia su youkai y lo besó quitándole la taza de las manos y dejándola a un lado. Hiei correspondió al beso pero no lo abrazó. El youko empujó un poco el cuerpo más pequeño y lo hizo recostarse. La respiración de Hiei se estaba agitando. Kurama dudó, sabía que eso no era debido a la excitación sino al miedo. El youkai estaba renuente a él y Kurama no sabía como decirle que estaba bien, que se arrepentía de lo estúpido que fue aquella noche y que sólo quería estar con él para siempre. Intento suavizar su beso, acariciarlo con ternura, y todavía, el cuerpo de Hiei estaba tenso.

Kurama trató de alejarse para darle espacio a su youkai pero Hiei lo atrajo, abrazándolo y uniendo sus bocas otra vez. Kurama se hundió en esa boca deliciosa con ansia, recorriendo el cuerpo de su amado con las manos, acariciando la piel por debajo de la ropa. El youkai reaccionaba pero Kurama podía darse cuenta de sus nervios. Hiei sólo quería complacerlo, no tenía deseos de hacer el amor. Kurama rompió el beso y suspiró, alejándose un momento y apoyándose en el brazo para mirar a su youkai con ternura. Hiei apartó la vista.

-Lo siento.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué?- El youko no soportaba ver así a su youkai.

Hiei no contestó. Se acercó a Kurama y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Kurama lo abrazó y besó su cabello. Le acarició la espalda dulcemente. Le encantaba su olor.

-Quiero estar contigo- dijo Hiei tímidamente.

Kurama se tensó un poco. No sabía que hacer. Era obvio que Hiei lo decía para complacerlo, su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario. Pero si lo rechazaba el youkai podía malinterpretarlo.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo Hiei. No te preocupes, esperare hasta que estés listo.

Trato de besar el cabello negro y espeso pero Hiei estaba levantándose. No lo miró, sólo tomó su capa y se acercó a la ventana.

-Espera, ¿Qué pasa?

Kurama se interpuso en su camino, confundido. Hiei alejó la mirada.

-Hiei, por favor, lo último que quiero es que estés mal. Por favor, habla conmigo.

Hiei no respondía y el youko se acercó y lo envolvió en sus brazos. El youkai no se resistió, pero tampoco correspondió. Kurama estaba triste, no sabía como solucionar las cosas.

-Yukina quiere invitarnos al templo mañana- dijo el youkai cambiando de tema.

-Eso me gustaría- sonrió Kurama sintiendo los brazos del youkai enredándose tímidamente en su cintura-. ¿Por la tarde?

Hiei asintió y se recargó más en su youko. Odiaba la sensación que había tenido antes, como si Kurama tuviera asco de él. Sacudió la cabeza tratando descartar esa idea. Kurama era diferente, era diferente de los demás. Kurama no podía mirarlo con desagrado como el resto. No, Kurama era su compañero. Apretó su abrazo y se hundió en el pecho perfumado del youko que lo cubrió por completo entre sus brazos fuertes y tiernos. Hiei se permitió sonreír, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

*

Yukina había servido el té y se sentó al lado de Hiei poniendolo visiblemente nervioso. Kurama se volvió hacia Genkai, dándole tiempo a su youkai.

-¿Cómo has estado Hiei-kun?- Preguntó Yukina amable.

-B-bien…

-¿En verdad Hiei-kun? Te ves cansado. ¿Te sucede algo? La última vez te veías contento.

Kurama miró a Hiei un segundo.

-No sucede nada- respondió Hiei tratando de evadir el tema.

-Te dije que pasaras la noche aquí, llovia muy fuerte. Pero tenías tanta prisa en irte.

Las manos de Kurama temblaron un segundo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Se sentía terrible y se disculpo para salir un momento.

El aire estaba muy frio, el youko cerró su chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se sentó en los escalones pensando. Su youkai estaba cada vez más cerca de su hermana y eso lo hacía feliz. Además compartían una relación, algo que jamás había tenido. De pronto la vida del pequeño youkai de fuego se llenó de cosas buenas. Y ese día decidió dejar a un lado sus miedos y entregarse a él… Y él lo arruino todo.

Se llevó las manos a la frente y se froto los ojos.

Estaba por levantarse cuando Hiei se sentó a su lado con cuidado. Detrás de la puerta Yukina y Genkai seguían hablando. El youkai metió la mano en el bolsillo de Kurama entrelazando sus dedos y transmitiendole su calor. Kurama sonrió y acarició sus dedos.

-Me alegra que pases más tiempo con Yukina- dijo Kurama acercándose para abrazarlo.

Hiei asintió y se acurruco contra él.

-Hiei… quiero preguntarte algo. No sé si será el momento indicado. Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión.

El youkai lo miró con curiosidad y Kurama sintió ternura, su youkai era la cosa más hermosa de los tres mundos.

-Dime si aún quieres compartir votos conmigo

Hiei abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojó de inmediato. Apartó la vista avergonzado y se movió. Kurama rió de buena gana y lo abrazó más fuerte. Hiei asintió mirando a otro lado y ocultando la cara. Kurama no podía estar más feliz. Su corazón saltaba, apretó al youkai contra su cuerpo y lo aprisionó en un beso profundo.

Hiei estaba emocionado pero no sabía como actuar. Siempre era mejor dejar que la emoción de Kurama lo guiase. Se dejó llevar por ese beso asfixiante y permitió que las dudas y pensamientos que lo atormentaban quedaran fuera de la intimidad que compartia con su youko. El beso se volvió más demandante y se separaron por un poco de aire.

-Creo que será mejor volver a casa- dijo Kurama sonrojado-.

Hiei ocultó su sonrisa y se levantó tambien. Aún bebieron una taza de té y luego se despidieron. Kurama rió con la expresión de Hiei cuando Yukina lo abrazó.

*

Llevaban un rato en la cama, pero ninguno tenía sueño todavía. Habían estado hablando, murmurando cosas casi inaudibles. Kurama sostenía a su youkai muy cerca, acariciando su cabello y su espalda. Hiei estaba más tranquilo pero algo le inquietaba. Tenía miedo de que Kurama no gustara de su cuerpo. A él le encantaba su youko, tenía deseos de tocarlo a cada segundo, de besar esa piel perfecta. Pero después de aquella noche, Kurama no parecía desearlo como antes. Hiei quería que Kurama lo deseara, quería sentirlo.

Con cuidado deslizó una mano por el cuerpo del youko, hasta su cadera, acariciando, sugiriendo un contacto más íntimo. Kurama respondió gimiendo gustoso y acercandose más. Hiei sintió el cuerpo del youko frotarse contra él y detuvo las caricias repentinamente avergonzado. El youko rió y avanzó él mismo, tomado a su youkai en un beso profundo. Hiei se abrazó a su cuello y se movió invitándolo a cubrirlo con su cuerpo. El youko accedió y Hiei sonrió en el beso sintiendo la excitación de su compañero.

-Hiei- dijo Kurama rompiendo el beso-, crees que… crees que estas listo para…

Hiei lo abrazó con fuerza y abrió las piernas un poco dejando que el zorro se acomodara, gimiendo por el contacto. Kurama estaba excitado, el sólo roce de su youkai le hacía perder la razón. Comenzó a frotarse contra él y ahogo los gemidos del youkai en su boca. Le gustaban los sonidos que hacía Hiei cuando lo acariciaba, le encantaba escuchar esa voz fuerte entregada al placer. No quería soltar la boca de su amante pero tenía que dejarlo respirar, sin perder tiempo bajó por su cuello lamiendo, probando. Hiei se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió el puño, Kurama sonrió, el cuerpo de su youkai era tan sensible, le fascinaba. La ropa de dormir le impedía el avance y con cuidado soltó cada botón, besando la piel que dejaba expuesta. Hiei se arqueaba con cada caricia y se mordía el puño, haciendo sonidos tan eróticos, que sólo conseguían excitar más a Kurama. Sintiendo las manos deslizarse por sus caderas, el youkai se movió para dejar que Kurama lo desnudase.

-Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida Hiei- dijo el youko en su oído con voz suave, y lo abrazó con ternura.

Hiei sonrió y de pronto su mundo estaba iluminado por completo, todo era perfecto, como jamás lo había soñado. No necesitaba nada más, estaba completo. Había vagado por los tres mundos y ahora estaba en su lugar, junto a Kurama.

-Yo también youko.

Se besaron con ternura y entrelazaron sus manos, esta vez, para siempre.

I'm not going out tonight 'cos I don't want to go  
I am staying at home tonight 'cos I don't want to know  
You revealed a world to me and I would never be  
Dwelling in such happiness, your gift on purity

You and me, it will always be  
You and me, Forever be,  
Eternally it will always be, You and me

I don't pay attention to the ones who never cared  
Find your own direction 'cos there's sweetness in the air  
You will be the world to me and I will always be  
Dwelling in this happiness, your gift of purity

You and me, it will always be  
You and me, Forever be,  
Eternally, it Will always be,  
You and me

Always be, You and me  
Forever be, Eternally  
It will always be, You and me  
Forever be… Eternally

… Eternally


End file.
